Soul Mates?
by EscapedManiac911
Summary: IZ JTHM crossover! Johnny meets Gaz, will they be able to fall for each other, or will there anger issues begin to clash and end in an all out blood drawn battle?
1. Simliar Interests

Similar Interests  
  
HI PEOPLES! This is an IZ JTHM crossover incase you're too stupid to read the summary. YAY. Review, don't flame. This story WILL be by far more romantic than my other one, so enjoy the stuffs.  
  
Disclaimer- Until I manage to kidnap and threaten Jhonen Vasquez, and force him to give me his works, I don't own it. Don't sue. I'm poor.  
  
Johnny smiled as he entered the 24/7 spotting the Brainfreezy machine. His smile grew as he began picking up a cup and pulled the lever the that had 'Cherry Doom' written on it and his smile became even wider as a thick slush began to pour into the cup under a nozzle. After his cup was filled he put a lid on it and pushed a straw through the lid. He walked up to the counter. A girl was standing behind the counter; she wasn't like most girls though. She was pale, she had maroon-purple (magenta maybe? I don't know there are too many of those half way colors), she wore a skull necklace, she had on, from what he could see, a black dress with white and black striped sleeves. Her head was down as she was playing a game slave 8. She looked up as he approached the counter.  
  
"Anything else?" She asked, she sounded kind of annoyed, but it wasn't directed at him, he had noticed that vampire piggys just shot her on her game.  
  
"Nope, just this." He said calmly gesturing to the cup. She rang it up on her cash register, the number .89 was written on the little screen that faced his side of the counter. He pulled out a dollar bill as a man entered the store. He looked at Johnny and the girl across from him.  
  
"What's with the wacky kids today?" He asked out loud. Johnny pulled out a knife from his coat.  
  
"WACKY? WACKY??" He screamed as he lunged at the man. His knife went deep into the man's flesh. He began to cut the man. He was screaming in agony, while Johnny was laughing manically. After a while the screams stopped and the man lie there dead.  
  
"Heh heh." He turned at the sound of the evil giggle. It was from the girl behind the counter. His eyebrows rose. Why wasn't she screaming?  
  
"You're not scared?" He asked slightly shocked. She giggled evilly again and answered with a quick no.  
  
"I'm Gaz. I take it your not too fond of that particular word." She smiled. Her eyes were closed, she hadn't opened them yet, but her face was pointing in his direction. He had to commend her on being smart enough not to repeat the word.  
  
"I'm Johnny, but you may call me Nny for short." He returned the smile.  
  
"Cool, Nny, I like that. The Brainfreezy is on me." She chuckled Johnny shrugged and walked out the door. This Gaz was an odd girl. He wondered if he'd get to see more of her.  
  
Ya like? Review, don't flame. I don't take constructive critiziem well. I will not hesitate to take any person that flame out of thin fucking planet and don to hell with an escort.! 


	2. Johnny's Victims

Johnny's Victims  
  
YAY Here I come to ruin your day! IT'S TIME FOR DA NEXT CHaPPIE!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it, never will, don't sue.  
  
Johnny rubbed his temples as he looked at his two next victims; they hadn't stopped fighting yet. It was REALLY agitating, but he was patient, let them think they're safe, then spring their torture on them. He was trying to stick to the plan, but it was becoming more and more difficult. He looked at the two in front of him. One was green, and earless, the other had an extremely large head, and wore glasses (Zim and Dib LOL). He growled at them, but neither one of them stopped.  
  
"I'll kill you Zim! I swear on my mother's gave I'll-" Dib was yelling before getting cutoff.  
  
"You'll do what stupid human? You're afraid of your own sister!" The Zim put in.  
  
"HEY! You're scared of her too!" Dib screamed.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Johnny screeched, he couldn't take anymore; it was driving him insane, well more than he already was.  
  
"Not that I don't find your 'discussion' interesting, but you seem not to realize where you are, or what horrible hideous mutilations I'm about to make you imbeciles undergo. I'm about to torture you, disgustingly, and you're threatening to kill each other? No, dear boys, I'm going to kill you." Johnny said with and evil grin plastered on his face. Zim and Dib looked at each other, then to Johnny.  
  
"You think you can kill Zim? You inferior human! No one can kill Zim!" Johnny looked at Zim. Quite an ego he had there. Oh well, he'd have to teach him that no one, not even the 'great Zim' was invincible, well Johnny was. Johnny smiled again.  
  
"Really? I hope you don't mind if I test you're declaration out."  
  
Gaz opened the door at her brother's apartment, and called out to him. No reply came. She gritted her teeth, 'great, I'm going to have to go find him now' she thought to herself. Oh she was going to make her arrogant prick of a brother pay.  
  
Johnny's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe it, even after he had just tortured the stupid jackass; he was still on an ego trip. Even while he was pushing knives through his legs, he just kept on insulting the 'stupid wormbabie' i.e. him and Dib. He just stared at him for a minuet, then he noticed something. Around the edge of his eye, it wared. Not like he was tired, or had allergies, it was a strip of red. That's when he noticed Zim's left eye was coming 'off'. Johnny walked up to him and grabbed at his eye while he protested. He pulled ad a contact like thing came off. It was a replica of an eyeball. He looked back up at Zim. He was still throwing fits, but where he had removed the contact from there was only red. He had a solid red eye. He reached up to his other eye and removed the other contact. It was red too. Who the Hell was this guy?  
  
Gaz growled at the little robot in front of her. She went to Zim's house expecting Dib to be there. She figured that he would be 'plotting Zim's demise'. But thing weren't going well. GIR wasn't being cooperative.  
  
"GIR, where is Dib?" She said dangerously.  
  
"He's with master." He said happily and hugged her around her legs. She snarled.  
  
"Where's Zim?" She asked in the same tone. The robot let go looked at her and smiled like an idiot.  
  
"Thin creepy guy took master!" She sighed today wasn't turning out well.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Evil Thoughts

Evil Thoughts  
  
Author's very pissed off notes- it has come to my attention that I've been criticized. First off yes Gaz is slightly off character, but she is older, do you think that maybe, just maybe I'm hinting she has a thing for him? Next off, the 'dear boys' thing. He didn't mean literally, don't you watch movies? There're a little younger than him, and he was being sarcastic. Next off, if you'd read the chapter, you would have found out that it was only Zim he was torturing (well, there at least), and yes if you stop and think for a minuet, Zim would go through the whole ordeal trying to make himself seem better than he is. Can you consider he was trying to intimidate Nny, make him back off? Next, yes I proof read, but I have grammar issues, I'm failing that class. Plus my word thing isn't working right, so if I did try to fix something I would end up having to rewrite the whole chapter, and though I'm willing to do a lot for this fic, I'm still lazy. I am only human. And with my thing about flamers, I wrote it that way on purpose. I was hyper and in the mood to write something that made no sense. (That is, after all, why I'm writing this). I have a question, are you a Language arts nerd? I can understand why some of the other grammatical mistakes bug you, but come on, run on sentences? All right, so I'm a History geek, and it drives me nuts when people get history wrong, so I'll be more affectionate if this is the case. Ok about the Internet lingo, it's an author's note, NOT, double underlined for a reason, part of the story. I haven't once in the actual story spoke like that. I write you the proper way, I capitalize I, I write out the whole word. Even now, in the author's note, I write properly. Being descriptive is a style of writing, ever read Lord of the Rings? How about Moby Dick? I was introducing my fic, setting up the mood, so to speak. Ok now that that's out of the way, let me say this, this is the LAST time I'll accept criticizes from someone I haven't already ok-ed. Well, on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-Still don't own, still don't sue.  
  
Gaz's hand twitched at her side, she was trying hard to not kill the robot in front of her, but it is becoming more and more difficult. She imagined her hands ripping off his little arms, and then she would crunch his body. Then with pleasure, she would push her hand through the places where his arms used to be, and rip out all his wires. She laughed at the thought; that would be fun. Of coarse she'd have to wait, she hated to admit it, but she needed GIR to find Dib, who she would torture maliciously.  
  
"Awww. Pretty purple haired lady's upset. I think she needs a hug!" The robot shouted in joy.  
  
"Touch me, and I'll show you what your. wires look like." She sighed, how do you threaten an annoyingly happy robot?  
  
"PIGGY!" He shouted becoming distracted.  
  
"TAKE ME TO DIB AND ZIM NOW!!" She shrieked.  
  
"Oh. Okay!" He shouted happily. He began walking off. 'Finally' She mentally smiled, and she followed the robot.  
  
Johnny sat down on his couch. He wasn't entirely sure what the fuck was going on. He was really frustrated, and he didn't like being frustrated. He remembered what just occurred.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Johnny took off the wig and looked at the spectacle before him. He wasn't human, definitely not human. But he did exhibit human qualities. He was an arrogant jackass, and that was all Johnny really needed. That was when the thought struck him, could he be killed the same way, or could he not die like.people? Well there was only really one way to find out. Johnny pulled out his knife, and again advanced toward him. He smiled as he dragged the knife along his shirt cutting it open. He pushed the knife down, not too hard, but hard enough to draw blood, and slowly pushed it in harder. The, whatever he was, was shouting, but Johnny wasn't listening, he never listened to his victims. His blade was halfway deep when he ripped it immediately downward. He turned it side ways so that the sharp side was facing the left and cut only slightly that way before removing the knife from his what should have been gut. He lifted up the knife and slashed many times, each time going deeper than the previous. After his tenth cut he stepped back to look at his handiwork. The bigheaded boy was practically going into fits; he seemed to know he was next. The, thing, in front of him, however, wasn't dead. He was just really pissed. It's not like he scared Johnny, but that was his reaction, he was shouting in a language Johnny had never heard before. Johnny stared at the shouting being, and the blue blood dripping from his body.  
  
"GIR, I'll deactivate you next chance I swear, this is the last straw. Fuck, I'm quoting these pathetic earth beasts!" Johnny heard. That was when he decided to leave, he was just too confused, and he wasn't in the mood to consider this GIR thing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Johnny sat back and began thinking about what he currently had in the basement. His mind then flashed to the girl, Gaz, he had met at the 24/7 yesterday, he wasn't sure why. He headed back to the basement, he'd go torture the bigheaded one for a while, that should clear up his mind.  
  
Gaz was now sure, following the merry machine was the worst thing she'd ever done. They'd been walking in circles for hours now. She was getting REALLY pissed off. More violent thoughts entered her mind.  
  
"GIR, I swear to god it you don't take me to Dib NOW I'll destroy you- you worthless piece of-"  
  
"We're here nice Gaz girl!" GIR announced cutting in. Gaz's eyes opened as she looked at the shack in front of her. Why were they here? Who was 'thin creepy man'? She shuddered at quoting GIR, even mentally. She sighed.  
  
"After you." She said calmly following the android into the poor excuse for a house.  
  
Review, no more constructive criticism, that's all I can take with out going on a murder rampage. 


	4. Down in the Basement

Down in the Basement  
  
Ok. Sorry it's been a while, but shit has been happening. So here's the next chappie! Review, but don't critize.  
  
Gaz looked around the house, GIR was screaming running around. She should shut him up; whoever lived here might hear him. But Gaz, however, couldn't believe that someone lived here, it wasn't likely. It was a trash dump, and there were odd red stains all over the place that looked too much like blood, not that it bothered her mind you.  
  
"Master's that way!" He shouted happily. He was pointing to a door.  
  
"Why the fuck not? I'll be dead in some amount of years anyway." She sighed, then added, "Oh yeah, GIR, after this, I'm going to destroy your pathetic mother fucking existence, got it?"  
  
"Yes, nice lady!" He smiled and walked through the door. Gaz followed and was greeted with descending steps. She raised her eyebrows, this just didn't seem the type of house that would have a basement, or basements as she'd soon discover.  
  
Johnny smiled at the screams. They relaxed him. The big headed boy, Dib was his name as he'd come to discover, was so entertaining. After the screams had started to die down a little, he stood up from the dark corner he was sitting in. He walked over to Dib and smiled at the horrified look on his face. He pulled out his knife and began fiddling with it between his fingers.  
  
"Well, Dib, I hope you're enjoying yourself here in my beloved basement." He cackled.  
  
"STOP! Please! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" At this Johnny laughed a loud, then paused, what had he done? He had grabbed him alongside the perplexing green guy, who Dib had informed him was named Zim, after Zim had made some snide comments. Oh well, he was human, that's all he needed. He, he relished the thought, not the wall that used to haunt him, not the psycho doughboys, hell not even Rev. Meat plagued him. Oh don't get him wrong he had a voice, in fact it was a blue mutilated rubber ducky self dubbed Lixo, not a name he'd have picked, but oh well, he was in the most control he'd ever been in.  
  
"What you did isn't important, you're human. I don't like people, not even myself, suicide isn't foreign to me. All you need to worry yourself about is the heightened agony you're about to endure." He smiled evilly.  
  
"When my sister finds out she'll-"  
  
"I'm here idiot." They both turned their heads and looked at the stairs, which a shadowy figure loomed in, it was a female figure.  
  
Review, sorry its short, but I'll make next chappie longer Scouts honor, which would be valid if I was a scout. 


	5. We Meet Again

We Meet Again  
  
YaY. NeXt ChApPiE!!  
  
"Yes! Ha ha!" Dib laughed. Gaz's eyes opened in frustration at her brother, but she was still in the shadows, so he couldn't see her. She looked at the figure of the man torturing Dib; he looked kind of familiar. Oh well, doesn't matter.  
  
"GIR," she said turning to the merry machine also hidden in the shadows, "creepy thin man has piggys." GIR jumped out of the dark and onto the man shrieking as loud as he could 'Piggys'. That was all she needed to do to preoccupy the man. She walked forward out of the dark, and moved toward Dib. At that time she heard a loud klunk, she spun around to see what happened.  
  
"Wow." Was all she managaed the man had gotten GIR off of him, that was near impossible if he thought you had a piggy. He was muttering to himself. Then her mind snapped in recognition. He was Nny, the guy at the 24/7. Why did he have Dib?  
  
"You're going to wish that hadn't occurred." Nny said turning to look at her. Then she saw recognition dawn on his face; nice to know she was remembered.  
  
"You're that Gaz person." He said. She growled.  
  
"Kneecap wasn't it?" She said with a smirk. She wasn't about to be nice to him. Yeah, she may like him, but that didn't matter if he was going to threaten her. Her eyes darted around the room. Where was GIR? Oh great.  
  
"Nny." He growled, oh he didn't like Kneecap. Gaz smiled at the knowledge.  
  
"Well, Kneecap," He growled and opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I'm here for Dib, he owes me money." That was lie, but how would he know.  
  
"I don't owe you-" Dib started. She silenced him with an evil look. Only opening her eyes for a moment.  
  
"So we can do this the easy way, and you could just let me get him and leave, or we can do this the hard way. Whichever one, I guarantee I'll be out of here with Dib." She said studying him. He growled and pulled a knife from his coat.  
  
"First of all, call me Kneecap one more time, and I'll slit your fucking throat right now. Next you don't seem to realize what you're going up against." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Maybe you don't realize that if you don't leave me alone I'll banish you to a terror kingdom of unspeakable horrors from which there is NO escape, KNEECAP." She said her hands clinching into fist. He laughed and started toward her knife in hand.  
  
"Oh, I think it's the other way around." He cackled and lunged. Gaz cocked an eyebrow, then quickly realized that he was about to slit her throat, and jumped out of the way. Johnny, expecting this, turned and grabbed Gaz's arm, then spun her around so that her arm was in a lock around her own throat. Gaz moved to the side slightly moved herself downward as much as possible, and hit Johnny's groin as hard as possible. He fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"No, I had it right the first time." Gaz smirked while looking at Johnny. Her face turned up toward Dib. She hadn't noticed that he still had the knife, or that he was going to slam it through her foot until it was too late. She shrieked in agony. Johnny pulled her to the ground and got up, looking down at her.  
  
"Really? Just try to send me to that hell kingdom now." He said smiling sadistically he lifted his knife ready to bring it down on her.  
  
"Good bye." Johnny calmly said brining the knife down.  
  
Review! 


	6. Apology

Apology  
  
A/N: I know it's been weeks, but we went on a horrendous vacation, which I was hated (so you get some satisfaction in seeing me suffer). I apologize, and to further this apology I promise that TOMORROW a new chapter, which I will cram at least 3 into, will be put out. It might even be out later today. Thanx for all the reviews. Excluding my sister. I find it sick and twisted that she read my stories, and she did read them both, then went to review one, although I did like how she shot down silverflashpup. nevertheless, it disturbs me. oh well, look out for my next chappie. It will be out, or you can all hunt me down and gut me like the pig I am, ironically I'm a vegetarian. hhmmm. oh well.  
  
Thanx,  
IBIWD911 


	7. An Escape and Temporay Safety

An Escape and Temporary Safety  
  
Well here it is! Review!  
  
"WEEEEEE!" 'crash!' Johnny was thrown to the floor by the power GIR propelling himself at Johnny. GIR wrestled him to the floor. Gaz stood up, stumbled for a few minuets trying to catch her balance without putting weight on her now heavily bleeding foot.  
  
"Get off me!" Johnny shrieked at GIR who was much more energetic than before. Gaz limped over to her brother. And tried to set him loose. Time was of the essence, and she was certain GIR would only hold for so long.  
  
"Hurry, Gaz, hurry." Dib whispered pleadingly. As soon as he said it Gaz had undone his bonds. Dib stood there for a moment seemingly pondering something.  
  
"Come on, fat head! Or would you rather wait here and have him kill you?" She yelled annoyed at him. It was beyond her as to how he could be so stupid and just stand there thinking just after he'd been tortured.  
  
"I don't have a fat head!" He shouted but began hobbling to the exit staircase as fast as he could. Gaz followed in pursuit.  
  
"Yes you do. And I'm never going to save your life again, so don't bug me." She said trying to make her incorporating foot get up the stairs. 'Crash!' She knew what that meant.  
  
"Fuck!" She whispered and tried to pull herself up the stairs. Dib was already at the top. She heard the bottom stair 'creak'. That meant that the nice homicidal maniac that wanted to kill her was now on his way up here. (Was going to end it here, but won't)  
  
She became frantic adrenaline was taking control over her body, and she was able to take more steps. Dib was at the top yelling at her, she couldn't here him though, and it was only pissing her off. She yelled for him to shut up and go home. She didn't want to deal with him if she made it up the steps. She grimaced at the 'if' part. She heard more stairs creaking. She took a few more steps. Her body felt exhausted, the adrenaline was stopping, the pain in her foot was getting worse and it was harder to get up the steps. Suddenly getting to the top was looking like a long shot.  
  
Creaking stopped. It was apparent that she wasn't going to make it to the top, so he had stopped and waited. She tried to take another step, but her foot gave way and she went crashing down the stairs and into Johnny. They both fell to the floor she looked up realizing she wasn't on top of Johnny. (Also thought about leaving you with a cliffy here, but I won't)  
  
Zim was trapped beneath her. She breathed out a sigh; at least he wouldn't ram a knife through her ribs.  
  
"Pretty nice lady guess what I got?" GIR shouted jumping on top of her stomach causing her to gasp for air. She growled at him. She opened her eyes to see him holding an eyeball. Most people would have shrieked, but she just stared wide-eyed. Had that come from Johnny?  
  
"Get off me female!" Zim shouted, and pushed her off. Her eyes, still open looked wildly through the room as she hit the floor. Where had Johnny gone? She couldn't see him, and that was not good.  
  
She was heard something liquid hit the floor and wildly looked around. It was blood; Zim's blood a little pool of it was colleting at his feet. She heard it again, no; it wasn't Zim's blood. Zim had heard it too. He looked around for the source of it as it was becoming more frequent. She stood up, but was gabbed. A long knife slid through her and the tip of it was shining out her stomach. (This seemed like a good place too, so this is where I end it for now.)  
  
Review if you liked, if you didn't you can go to hell. 


	8. Help From an Unlikely Hero

Help From an Unlikely Hero  
  
Ok people looking back at what I've done, I came to realize something. I'm a sadistic, unjust author. I write short chapters and leave with cliffys, then I update unpatriotically, so you can only hope I update soon. I'm going to try to fix that. I'll try making the chapters longer, it'll have to be a gradual thing, I'm not used to writing for long periods of time. I'll also try to update this fic every other day, so I can still work on my other fic, which will have the next chapter up tomorrow if anyone cares. Well that about covers it... Oh yeah and I still don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's work if you haven't figured that out. Don't forget to review!  
  
Gaz eyes snapped down to the tip of the knife gleaming with her blood coming out of her stomach.  
  
"Oh, fuck," was all she could rasp out. She looked around, Zim was gone. She grimly realized this was the longest she'd gone without closing her eyes for over a second. She heard a cruel cackle behind her.  
  
Johnny had to hand it to Gaz; the only other person who had managed to fight back at him was Devi. Although, he suspected that Devi had succeeded by using more adrenaline than Gaz had. That and he rammed a knife through Gaz's foot, something he hadn't done to Devi.  
  
He pushed her to the ground, as she fell he slid the knife out of her body. She grunted as she hit the ground. He sneered, nothing more than another pathetic human. When he had met her at the 24/7 the other day she had intrigued him. But now as she lie there writhing in pain, he saw she wasn't worth as much thought as he had hoped.  
  
"That's weak. Sneaking up on a person when their guard is down." She gasped out. He bared his teeth, even though she couldn't see him, as her face was to the ground.  
  
"And you're nothing more than a person, another bad memory. You're not worth devoting thought to, not worth taking into consideration; you're just another pain-in-the-ass." He growled out. She began mumbling.  
  
"What was that?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I said, 'and you're not worth that much either, you're just another guy, only you're incredibly arrogant.'" His eyes were on the back of her head, he let off a laugh.  
  
"Where's the logic," he asked.  
  
"You think you're some kind of god-like being who thinks he has the right to judge people, who gets to decide who has the right to live, and who doesn't. You're just another arrogant prick, except you have a knife." Her voice grew quieter, and labored. He growled, and grabbed her hair. He forced her up, and slammed her into the wall. He pushed the side of his knife to her back, cutting into her. He heard the blood spatter on the floor. He then moved it several inches taking out a chunk of skin. She went silent. He assumed she had passed out, and let her drop to the floor. Her dress had been cut open exposing her back. He kneeled down next to her, and examined where he had taken the chunk out of. He grinned maliciously. He rolled her over on her back, and studied her for a moment, taking in all of her features.  
  
Gaz had shut her eyes again, no point in keeping them open. When he had taken out a chunk of her back she hadn't flinched. The only person that Gaz would allow to make her scream was Gaz. He obviously thought she had passed out. He had dropped her to the floor. She nearly flinched when he rolled her over, and her back hit the ground. She could practically feel the dust settling in her wound. She had expected him to start dismembering her, but he wasn't moving. She took the opportunity. She punched him as hard as she could in the stomach taking him by surprise. She heard the knife clang on the floor. She reached for it, but Johnny's foot descended on her hand, crushing it. She heard a loud blast, and insane laughter that could only be Zim's. She could only hope he wasn't being an idiot her eyes felt funny from keeping the open like she had, so she decided against opening her eyes to see what Zim was doing. Gaz started feeling really light headed, and weak, and tired, and unconscious.  
  
Review! I'll be making each chapter longer than the previous from no on. 


	9. Decisions

Decisions  
  
Wait haven't I used that title before, but where? WHERE? Oh yeah, my other fic, oh well. Anyway, this is my next wonderful chapter. I still don't own Jhonen Vasquez's work, damn him. Before I begin, here's something to think about. In JTHM it is stated that the setting of the stories is Brazil, yet Squee's school has a U.S. flag on top of it. I wasn't aware that Brazilian schools kept U.S. flags. hmmm. Oh well, on with the chapter.  
  
Gaz regained consciousness some time later. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew she wasn't still in that psycho's basement. She opened her eyes. A blank ceiling stared back down at her. She glanced around the room, and deduced she was in a hospital.  
  
"Fucking hospital." She grumbled. Oh no, Gaz was NOT fond of hospitals.  
  
"Hi-ya Gaz!" The voice of her brother echoed throughout the room. She groaned. She didn't want to have to talk to Dib. She wanted her Game Slave 8. She shouldn't have bothered with Dib. She should have let him die. All he was was a pain in the ass.  
  
"How are you?" He asked pulling up a chair next to her. She growled in response.  
  
"Fine, you can leave now." She said, but still he sat.  
  
"You were out for a long time Gaz, a week." He said, he sound worried. Another growl emitted from her throat.  
  
"I said you can leave." She said harshly, "Go."  
  
"Ah, come on, Gaz, that guy was going to kill me, and you. The least you can do is act happy to see me alive and well. I was tortured you know." He said light heartedly.  
  
"If you want to remain in the health you recently regained, you'll leave now Dib. I WILL make you leave." She stated. He gulped and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine. You know, you should try to be more pleasant. You might actually get a friend." He said.  
  
"The only friend I need is my Game Slave 8. Besides Zim didn't complain." She said dismissing him.  
  
"What's Zim got to do with this?" He asked.  
  
"We had a one-night stand." She said again trying to dismiss him.  
  
"WHAT!?" He shrieked at her, "Gaz, he's an alien."  
  
"Fine," she said sitting up in a threatening manner, "I guess I will have to hurt you." He looked at her; open his mouth, shook his head, and shut his mouth. He then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Johnny sat on his couch watching TV. The little mutilated blue rubber duck, Lixo was sitting next to him.  
  
"That girl on your mind?" asked the duck. It was hard to determine what sex the little bath toy was supposed to be. All the previous voices had been male, but he was almost positive Lixo didn't have a sex. Either that or he or she, which ever, was homosexual. He chose not to think about it.  
  
"Yeah." Johnny hadn't been able to get Gaz off his mind. Sitting there he wasn't sure if he would have actually gone through with killing her. Not that her comment about him being arrogant had bugged him, it's just that she was different. At first he thought she was kind of like him, then he thought she was just another annoyance, but now, well he still wasn't sure. Neither was exactly true, but she bared both characteristics. The only reason she went down there was to save her brother. But then why had she taunted him? He sighed, maybe there was logic behind the taunts. He had kidnapped, and tortured her brother. What had he expected for her to fall all over him and fall in love with him? But what about the arrogance comment. Maybe it was time to face facts, he didn't know the first thing about women. The whole Devi thing was enough to show that.  
  
"Confuses you, huh?" He asked. Johnny had told Lixo of the event. Lixo wasn't remotely similar to the other voices; he was more like a roommate. He was up to helping Johnny, and always was willing to talk or listen, and if he had a shoulder, he would lend that to Johnny to cry on. Lixo was his favorite voice, but then again, Nail-bunny had been important to him. Oh well, it didn't matter, he could be happy now. The only thing that could keep Johnny from happiness was the ever-present insanity looming over his head, well, in his head.  
  
"Yes it does. Maybe I should get out more. You know spend more time outside. I can't understand people, maybe if went out more, I would understand. I think I'll go now, don't expect me back anytime soon." He said getting up heading to the door.  
  
"I think I'll try to find Gaz, her brother, and that green guy, Zim. I'm going to kill all of them. Maybe I'll talk to Gaz before I kill her. Maybe I can understand women better." He said as calmly as if they were discussing the weather, and with that he went out the door to commit three planned murders, and likely more along the way. (69)  
  
YAY! Johnny's going to kill Gaz! Oh wait, that's a bad thing, well, maybe he won't. Or will he? Or won't he? Anyway that's the end of chapter and yes it is longer, the last chapter was 58 sentences about the same size as these sentences, where as this has 69 sentences. I know it's sad that I have nothing better to do than count sentences. *Sigh* oh well. Review. 


	10. Finding Gaz

Finding Gaz  
  
Sorry it's been awhile, but lot's of things have been happening lately. Thanks Janey, for informing on that Brazil information, but I did mean homosexual. First I said that it might not have a sex (asexual) then I said either (implying a new idea) then said "He or she" which implied that Lixo had a sex (something asexuals lack.). Thanks though. I'm so glad that you're trying to help me. You make me feel special *insert teary-eyed thanks here*. Enough of that. To everyone else, that wasn't an invitation to start criticizing, Janey received special permission from me. I still don't own it. If anyone that hasn't gotten the ok from me to criticize, and does so anyway, will be tortured. Alright let's read the story now kiddies!  
  
Johnny walked into the hospital. He figured this was where they would go. People were waaaay to predictable. Johnny NEVER went to the hospital, he took care of himself. The mere idea of a hospital made him queasy (ironic huh?). He just didn't like that it was just a bunch of sick complaining people, most of which were overreacting. Oh well, he was here to kill people.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said walking up to the front desk.  
  
"Yes?" She replied not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"I was wondering if there was a girl named Gaz here?" Johnny asked drumming his fingers on the counter.  
  
"Last name?" She said dropping her magazine to face him. She wore a nametag that said, 'Hi, I'm Roxanne.'  
  
"I don't know her last name." He said.  
  
"Then you can't get in, visitation is for family and close friends."  
  
"But I'm her fiancée." Johnny lied. He realized his mistake, and mentally bashed his head against the wall.  
  
"Then why don't you know her last name?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"We've only been dating for a week." He said. Fuck! He cursed at himself.  
  
Johnny knew he was in too deep. He pulled out a knife before she could talk again. He pushed it up at her throat.  
  
"Tell me where Gaz is." He growled. She squealed and typed on her computer.  
  
"We've got a person named Gaz in room 608." She said really fast. He slit her throat, and went to find room 608.  
  
Gaz was growling at anyone that came to her room. She had started threatening people, and like magic, less and less people came. She sighed and relaxed in the uncomfortable hospital bed. A few moments later the door to her room swung open. A tall, skinny, male figure walked slowly in. Gaz's eyes snapped open upon hearing the 'click click' of steel-toed boots hitting the floor.  
  
'Oh great' she mumbled to her self, 'here's Johnny.'  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I have stuff to so today, so it kind of has to short, but don't worry, you might catch an update waaaaaaaaaaaaaay later today. It's about 2 p.m. where I live, think about 2 a.m. Well I suppose that's actually tomorrow, oh well. 


	11. Rivalry

Rivalry  
  
Hey, I'm actually updating again. Wow. Anyway here's the chapter. I lay no claim to any of Vasquez's work.  
  
Gaz suppressed when she heard the steel-toed boots cross the room next to her bed. She heard the chair scoot, indicating he had sat down. Again he probably thought she was out.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my temporary hospital room." She heard Johnny jump in surprise when she spoke. He laughed at her, and relaxed back in his chair.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. Well, actually, I am. Maliciously, but first I have some questions that I must know the answers to." his voice was eerily calm. Gaz snorted.  
  
"You tell you're going to kill me maliciously, and then you expect me to answer questions. You're stupid, and obnoxious. Leave now." Gaz popped one of her eyes open, to glare at him with, but the light was too much, so she closed it again.  
  
"I don't have time for you to be under the false pretense that I give a rat's ass about what you think. As far as I'm concerned you're alive now so I can get questions answered, and after I get my answers, you're nothing more than any other person. I kill people." Gaz quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Go fuck yourself. I don't care about you're damn questions, and I don't care that you want to kill me. You're wasting my time. Leave now." Johnny had gotten to his feet, and was growling. Gaz growled back, and laughed.  
  
"Guess what jackass, you're not the only one with an anger issue. Right now I'm REALLY pissed off, don't try and tempt me. I was mad when I was in your basement, but you haven't seen me when I'm pissed off. You will not like what you see." Gaz had spent the entire little 'Don't piss me off' speech trying to get off the horrific hospital bed, and had finally succeeded.  
  
"I took a chunk out of your back, and that's just the beginning of the pain I'm going to put you through." They were standing across from each other glaring, and growling at the other. It looked much like what two teens would do when trying to one up each other.  
  
Yay. Hey, I didn't say this one would be long. If you combine the two chapters, they form a good-sized one. It's 12 midnight. I feel no sleepiness. Well, no rest for the restless. Review. 


	12. Fighting, Again

Fighting, Again  
  
I have been having the WORST case of writers block imaginable. I couldn't even get a sentence down. It was really pissing me off. But now the deplorable writers block is almost gone. Please note the almost, it isn't going to be too long, since I still have some of the damn disease (It's a disease to me, so bite me). YAY! I don't own, haven't owned, will try to own (probably unsuccessfully) any of Jhonen Vasquez's work. Now on with the almost-writers-block-free chapter.  
  
Johnny and Gaz stood growling at each other. They only quit when the door swung open revealing Dib.  
  
"Gaz, I've been thinking about this whole you and Zim thing, and-" Dib cut off when he noticed the situation at hand.  
  
"Holy shit it's you!" He shrieked. Johnny looked at him and started walking toward him. Gaz stuck out her foot as he walked by tripping him.  
  
"You WILL not kill my brother, or Zim, or me. You WILL leave and never bug me again, or you WILL suffer the consequences." Gaz was again growling. She had put her good foot on his back pressing him down, so he couldn't get up.  
  
"I'm not going to waste time on your idiocy. Get off me now." He was trying to push up, but by this time Gaz was sitting on his back.  
  
"If you're going to kill anyone I specified you not to, then I'm not moving asshole." She said with firmness that only Gaz could have. Johnny was getting agitated, he wasn't built for this, he was fast, not strong.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" He roared at her. Never had someone pissed him off like this. He didn't know why it bugged him so much, but it sure as hell did.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Gaz roared back, equally pissed off. Dib's eyes were wide.  
  
"Gaz?" Dib asked timidly.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" She yelled at him, and Dib didn't need telling twice. As soon as she had said it he was out the door. Johnny took the moment of Gaz's distraction to gain the upper hand. He rolled over so that she fell to the floor, and pinned her.  
  
"Maybe I'll forget the questions and kill you now." He was thoroughly pissed off, and the way he spoke showed it. Gaz spat in his face. He jumped back wiping his face madly.  
  
She got up as quickly as she could, and started walking toward him. Johnny had his back turned to her. Gaz reached out a hand, when he grabbed it and twisted her so that it snapped. She yelped in surprise. He held a knife at her throat, making sure she could get out of the lock he had her in.  
  
Review 


	13. Anger

Anger  
  
Well. Here it is. I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's work.  
  
Gaz kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground clutching his groin.  
  
"You know, that's the second time I've hit your nuts. That's really pathetic." Gaz said in her usual angry voice. "You're begging to get annoy me."  
  
She watched him curse the pain for a few minuets. He finally recovered and got up as quickly as he could.  
  
"It shocks me how idiotic you are. Why not take the chance to run away like everyone else would?" He said growling at her. She smirked.  
  
"I'm not normal, and besides, I don't feel threatened by you." She stated degradingly.  
  
"You're ridiculousness never ceases to amaze me. I rammed a knife through your foot, and back. I've beaten you, and yet you act as if I were just another dumb ass."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"Fuck you." He said lunging at her anger clouding his sense. How dare she say he was just another ignoramus. She would pay for that. The bitch would die.  
  
Gaz hoped aside as he went for her. This was funny; she'd struck a nerve. Now he was blinded by rage. He wouldn't be able to kill her no matter how hard he tried. Anger was a tool. If you knew how to use it, and not get blinded by it, you're invincible. Apparently poor Johnny didn't have that tool. Whenever someone made him mad, he dealt with it by ramming a dagger through his or her gut. He never had to deal with anyone like Gaz before.  
  
Gaz laughed as he continued trying to kill her, with drunken swings of his knife. No matter how you looked at it, it was irony.  
  
Johnny heard Gaz's laughs. Damn her. Damn her to hell. Gaz was one of a kind. She wasn't scared of him, which was her biggest advantage. God damn it he was getting pissed. He was trying so hard to strike her, but never once had he succeeded. He growled, this was getting nowhere; he was going to have to think of something quick.  
  
Review. 


	14. What to do?

What to do?  
  
I respectfully say that I don't respectively own Jthm, or Invader Zim, they all respectively belong to the to-be-respected Johnen Vasquez's, with respective respect. I am alive, just busy, as soon as school starts this will all be easier.  
  
Dib was standing right outside the hospital. He should go back and help Gaz, but for some reason, that option just didn't seem appealing. He wondered if Gaz was still alive. That guy had inflicted pain on Gaz, which was a first for anyone. That meant that he was no beginner to this murder thing.  
  
Dib weighed his options. If he left now, he would have a great chance of staying alive, and never having to deal with that psycho again. However, Gaz might not come back, and the insane man could hunt Dib down. On the other hand, if he went to help Gaz, then Gaz would have a better chance to survive, and they might be able to kill the guy. But if Gaz was already dead then he would be killed too. Dib knew Gaz could handle herself, but that didn't change the fact that Dib was her older brother. He sighed. Maybe he should go wait near the door, and listen in, and if it looked like Gaz needed help he would be there.  
  
He walked back into the building. This was going to be one of those days you tell you're grand kids about, only you make yourself out to be more of the hero.  
  
Johnny had stopped flailing the knife around, it just wasn't working. She was much smarter than she looked. He took a breath in to try and calm himself down. It wasn't working. She was smirking at him, like she was some high and mighty goddess, and he was just some idiot she was about to smite. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep himself from quaking with anger. She knew it, and she knew she had the advantage. Johnny had underestimated her.  
  
Johnny needed to do something, but what? He couldn't attack her; it would be a repeat of what just happened. He had to get out of there. There was nothing else to do. He turned and ran for the door like a bat out of hell. He would kill Gaz, but not now, he had to find away to get her at the disadvantage.  
  
Gaz laughed as she watched 'kneecap' sprint across the parking lot to his car. Gaz knew that he wasn't going to take the defeat sitting down, he'd come for her again. Only the next time he'd be prepared. Her twisted grim of triumph quickly became a scowl, she needed to get to him, before he got to her.  
  
The door hinges squeaked, indicating someone had entered. She knew it was Dib.  
  
"He's gone?" he implored quietly.  
  
"Not for long." She said, and waited for him to depart.  
  
"Gaz-"  
  
"Take me home, or suffer my wrath."  
  
Zim growled, stupid human female. Stupid human psycho. He was wounded; they would take weeks to heal. He should have left Gaz to die. He tried to remember why he went back, but it was a fuzzy area. He growled in frustration. He pictured himself bashing GIR's head again the wall until it shattered into tiny piece, and like magic he felt incredibly better.  
  
Review. 


	15. Advantages

Advantages  
  
Yay next chapter! I don't own anything that belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Gaz sat down on her beaten, old, torn couch. It had been cheap, very cheap. She picked up her 'Game Slave 8.' Her hand arm was in a cast, which made it harder, but that didn't stop Gaz. It hurt her encased hand to hold and push the buttons, still she played. Even if her arm had been ripped off, she would find a way to play. Dib was standing in the door way.  
  
"Why are you still here? Go stand in your own apartment doorway." She said not moving. She heard him sigh, and the door close. He was gone.  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on the games in her hands. She needed to be thinking about the ever present threat of Nny coming back for revenge. She may have had the advantage in their advantages previous encounter, but that Nny guy wasn't an idiot. He was going to come back, and next time he would be prepared.  
  
She tossed the game aside. He didn't know where she lived, but Gaz knew where Nny lived. She was going to go with that. She'd find him, before he got a chance to figure out an advantage over her. That would have been a great plan, hadn't her arm been broken. He was unscathed, and a pro at murder. So showing up at his house would be suicide. She had to think of something.  
  
Johnny slammed the door as he walked in the house.  
  
"Didn't go as well as you'd hoped did it?" Lixo asked upon seeing Johnny enter. Johnny glared at. erm. it.  
  
"That would be a no. You know I think you're looking at this the wrong way." Lixo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You're digging way too deep. You're trying to figure out what makes her tick, so you can get the advantage. Don't wait for the opportunity to show that you're better than her to arise. Kill her, don't draw it out. Whenever you see her take a knife to her throat, the element of surprise. Don't dig too deep into it, kill her and be done with it." Lixo said. Johnny considered him. It was right. Johnny was digging too deep into this.  
  
"You're right. Don't dangle just kill. By letting her get in her bit, she has managed to gain the upper hand. But if she doesn't get that chance." He smiled a psychotic smile. Now all he had to do was find her.  
  
Review. 


	16. Address of Gaz

Address of Gaz  
  
Next chapter is here. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Jthm, or IZ.  
  
Gaz growled at the offending cast. It was becoming incredibly obnoxious. She thought about ripping it off, but she needed it. She growled again at the word; needed. She hated needing anything. She didn't like thinking that her well being depended on something other than herself. She sighed, and went for her Game Slave 8 perhaps slaughtering some vampire piggys would calm her mind. That always calmed her down.  
  
Gaz picked up her Game Slave. Her mind turned to Nny for the twelfth time in that hour. She was honestly trying to think of a way to end the threat, but every time a good idea arouse, the hammer of reality quickly squashed it. The best thing she could think of was keep a knife around at all times. That probably wouldn't help too much, but she wasn't going down without a fight damn it.  
  
Johnny had driven to a pay phone to find a phone book. He never kept any around. I mean why would he? He picked up the phone book and realized the underlying problem, what the hell was Gaz's last name? He sighed, what good was a phone book if you didn't know the last name of the person you were trying to find? He rubbed his temples there had to be a way to find Gaz. She existed, he was positive of that.  
  
Johnny got back in his car. He was struck by a brilliant idea. The hospital probably had a file on her. They probably had her address. He put his car into drive, and drove off toward the hospital.  
  
Dib sat down on his couch. He sincerely hoped Gaz would know better than to try and stop that insane man, Nny as he'd been instructed to call him. If Nny was going to do something to Gaz, she should wait for him, versus getting herself caught in a trap. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, imagining exposing Zim. A smile crept on his face.  
  
Johnny smiled as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out of the car and walked into the hospital through the lobby and up to the main desk. He remembered what had happened last time and grimaced. No repeats. He pulled out his knife, and turned to the nurse. The name on her name tag said 'Debbie'.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" She sneered at his appearance.  
  
"A woman was in here this morning, she had an injury to her foot, back, and later her arm. Her name is Gaz, where does she live?" He yelled at the nurse, putting his knife at her throat. The nurse, horrified typed on her keyboard as fast as possible.  
  
"She lives at an apartment complex called 'Poor Paradise' number 666." She screamed. Johnny smiled, and knocked Debbie over the head with the butt of his knife, he needed someone to torture for a warm up. He wanted to be totally ready for Gaz.  
  
Zim walked out of his base and down the street, he wanted to talk to Gaz badly. Even if she hurt him, he just HAD to talk to her. This whole thing was really confusing to him, and Gaz would call him an idiot, and kick him. That would make him feel better. That way he knew for sure that it had just been temporary insanity.  
  
Gaz smirked as she beat level 126. Oh yes this was making her feel much better. Vampire piggys made her feel like she could kill anything, it was her drug.  
  
Review. 


	17. Torture

Torture  
  
Yay. I got the next chapter here for you. It's been difficult to update lately, but don't worry I am NOT going to abandon this fic. JTHM and IZ belong to the god-like being Jhonen Vasquez, not me.  
  
Johnny was laughing really hard. He felt good. Torturing Debbie was the best thing he had done all day. She was watching him with a mixed look of fear, and disgust. It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"It's not polite to stare at people, especially the way you do it." Johnny said matter of factly. He picked up a spoon.  
  
"Maybe I should gouge out your eyes, so you can't stare anymore." He said, his smile broadening. He walked over to her spoon in hand. He grabbed her chin to prevent her from looking away. (Warning graphic depiction of torture coming right- now.) He placed the spoon directly above her left eye. He forced it past her closed eyelid, ripping it in two, and pushed it to the back of her eye socket, and then like you would with ice cream, he scoped her out her eye. The screams were deafening, but to Johnny, it sounded more like music. He repeated the action on Debbie's other eye. Blood was pouring from her empty eye sockets. (End of torture.)  
  
"You see what happens when you stare at people? Not so much fun when you lose the ability to. It isn't so much fun when your eyes get scooped out because of it, is it?" He said, his temper rising. She was begging forgiveness.  
  
"You aren't sorry for treating me subhuman, you're sorry I wouldn't stand for you're cruel treatment. You aren't the only one I've done something like this to, and you won't be the last. Your promises to be kinder are as false as the ones that came before you, and the ones that will follow you." He said clenching his fists. Still she persisted in her pleas.  
  
"Enough!" He roared, and grabbed a knife. He forced her mouth open.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" (More torture) He delicately slid his knife into her mouth, careful not to damage anything. He used his knife like a jack, to further open her mouth, and carefully he cut along her tongue, eventually detaching it completely. He removed the knife from her mouth, and her tongue slid out of her mouth. (End of torture.) She was making odd throaty sounds. It was like music to Johnny's ears. He smiled, and grabbed her hand; her fingers were coming off next.  
  
A knock on the door jarred Gaz from her 'zone'. Whoever the hell it was had better had a good reason for messing up her concentration. She saved the game, and turned it off. Gaz opened the front door.  
  
"What are you doing here Zim?" Gaz asked annoyed. He looked lost for words. He was just standing there.  
  
"If you aren't going to do anything than why are you here?" She asked getting angrier. Still Zim looked flustered.  
  
"Idiot." Gaz said, kicked him on his midsection, and slammed the door in his face. Gaz walked back over to the couch, sat down, and continued to play.  
  
Zim clutched his midsection and hobbled off. All right, he'd gotten what he had wanted, but he had hoped he would have said something first. Oh well. Zim what had happened back in the insane human's basement was just wanting revenge, and the fact that he saved Gaz rested on the fact that she was there at the moment. Or at least that's what he told himself.  
  
Dib rubbed his temples; he was worried about Gaz. He knew he shouldn't be as worried as he was; Gaz probably had things all figured out by now. Still he had this nagging suspicion in the back of his head that something wasn't right. He didn't want to risk going and seeing her, that would make her mad, and he didn't want to have to deal with a psycho path running loose, and an angry Gaz. He picked up the remote control, and flipped around hoping to find a show about supernatural things.  
  
Johnny walked upstairs, and smiled at Lixo as he passed.  
  
"I have a really good feeling about today." He said stopping before exiting the house. He gave one last glance at Lixo, and walked out the door to his car. He got in, and sped off to Gaz's apartment complex. Oh yeah, he had a very good feeling about today.  
  
Gaz almost smiled, she had a good feeling about today. She had gotten to kick Zim, and she was on the 212 on her Game Slave 8. Things were going well. On top of that, she wasn't going to have to worry about Nny; he had no clue where she lived. Yep, things were going good.  
  
Gaz walked over to her cheap refrigerator, and got out a can of soda. She popped it open, and managed one sip before the doorbell ringed. She walked over and opened the door, cracking an eye open. Her can of coke dropped to the floor, and both her eyes went open. How did Nny find out where she lived?  
  
Review. 


	18. Unable

Unable  
  
Wee! I can't think of anything important to say here. Nope, nothing worth paying attention to, myep, nothing at all. I don't own JTHM or IZ.  
  
Johnny smiled at Gaz. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun. He laughed at the look on Gaz's face. She hadn't been expecting him to show up. Johnny remembered Lixo's advice, and without another moments hesitation he pulled out a knife, and slashed it at Gaz. Gaz jumped back, and pulled out her own knife. Oh so Gaz had thought about Johnny's return.  
  
Dib growled in frustration. That was it no more. He had to go check on Gaz, immediately he walked out the door, and got into his car. Dib sighed when his old, cheap car wouldn't start. Ok maybe it would take a little while to check on Gaz, no big deal. Oh how little he knew.  
  
Gaz took a few steps back. Oh how fucking peachy. Johnny stepped forward in after her. He looked like he wasn't going to play around. She was certain this wasn't going to be like the other times they had come face to face.  
  
He swung again, this time hitting Gaz on the side of her face. Gaz pulled out her own knife, and lunged toward Johnny, the knife going through his belly. Johnny, in retaliation, swung his knife, hitting Gaz in the arm, which was holding the knife through his stomach. She groaned and let go of the knife. Johnny plunged his knife into her stomach.  
  
The two just kind of stood there looking at each other as their blood dribbled to the floor, where pools were beginning to collect. Both of their heads were swimming from the blood they had lost, and soon they were booth on the floor. That's when the realization hit; they just couldn't kill one another. It would take something neither of them had.  
  
Johnny looked at Gaz, taking in all her features. She glared at him.  
  
"This isn't going to work." Johnny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." She replied with her ever-present annoyance.  
  
"There has to be something we can do."  
  
"Like what, dumb ass, draw straws to get to see who lives?"  
  
That's when Johnny realized; he didn't want to kill Gaz. Sure she wasn't perfect, but beneath that layer of bitchyness was logic.  
  
"I don't think I want to kill you anymore." He said with an odd look on his face.  
  
"That makes two of us." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't like you," he said bluntly, "but for some reason I just don't want you dead. That is an all time first for me."  
  
"Rest assured that I don't like you either. If you just leave, and never come back, we'll probably never have to see each other again. I was going to quit working at the 24/7 anyway."  
  
"Fine." Johnny said, and started to crawl to the door, eventually making it out. Gaz sighed and after a few minutes she had passed out.  
  
Dib ran up to Gaz's door, which was wide open. There had been a trail of blood leading away from her apartment. Dib pushed the door open a little further and looked in. Gaz was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. He ran to her, and started shaking her.  
  
"GAZ?!" He yelled.  
  
"Shut up." She replied.  
  
"Hang on, I'll get you to the hospit- ouch!" She had puched him in the gut.  
  
"I'm staying here." Was all she said. Dib sighed and went to her medicine cabinet hoping to find some first aid material to help Gaz.  
  
Johnny plopped down on the couch as soon as he'd arrived home. He had made a stop at a store, got some first aide, and killed the bitchy cashier. He had applied the first aide in his car.  
  
"How'd it go?" The odd voice of Lixo asked.  
  
"She's alive, I'm alive, and it's staying that way. I never have to see her again." Johnny replied slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why do I get the impression you don't want it that way?" It asked.  
  
"No, I wanted her to live." Johnny stated.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant." Lixo said. Johnny lounged back into the couch, now understanding what Lixo meant. Did he want to see Gaz again? He wasn't sure. At first he thought he would be very pleased to never have to deal with her again, but now he wasn't so convinced.  
  
Gaz looked at Dib. He was being obnoxious again. Gaz had already told him Nny wasn't coming back, and that was all she was going to say. So Dib had better just shut the fuck up and take her word for it. She growled at him. He 'eeped' and went silent.  
  
Why did she feel all strange inside? Like she'd just lost a huge part of her being? She was happy not to have to worry about the Nny jackass, or was she?  
  
Sorry it's short, but next chapter will be longer. 


	19. Missing You

Missing You  
  
Yeah I know. Wait, what do I know? Oh well. Here's the next chapter. I still don't own it if you haven't guessed yet. Well anyway, school started again, it's been a little hectic, so that's why it's out late, but fear not. Though the first week is tuff, the rest will help me update. Warning this fic will be over sometime- err- well, I'm not sure.  
  
Gaz looked through the paper trying to find a job. She wouldn't be able to work yet because of her injuries, but she wanted to know what was open. She'd hate to be stuck as a babysitter.  
  
It had been just two days ago the Nny had departed from her life, but it felt like a thousand years. She didn't know why it ached so badly inside. She had never cared about anyone. She only cared about getting through the day without getting horrible annoyed.  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh and through the newspaper against the wall. Damn it she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She was in a bad mood, but not like the one she was permanently stuck in. She was angry, but for the first time it was mainly at herself.  
  
Johnny looked at his latest victim. She was a cheerleader, and not just any cheerleader, the head cheerleader. As of now she was almost dead, in fact give it five minutes without any prompting, and she'd be gone. Johnny, however, didn't want it to end that way for her. She was going to scream right up until her last heartbeat.  
  
He smiled and picked up his knife, but instead of using it, he looked at it. It was the one he'd jabbed through Gaz's stomach. He hadn't washed off all the blood; he'd just run a rag over it.  
  
His smile quickly vanished; he hadn't had much luck forgetting all about Gaz. She was ruining his 'fun.' Every time he'd try to torture then kill someone her angry scowling face popped into his mind, and it was he just couldn't go through with the murder. It was like she was watching him. He couldn't escape her, but instead of disturbing him, it instilled an odd sense of comfort in him.  
  
He stared at the knife a while longer before remembering why he had the knife. He looked up at the girl he was going to use it on. Fuck, she was already dead.  
  
He turned and walked back up to ground level, knife still in hand. His head was swimming, all the screams of the people that he'd killed echoed through his brain. He needed a brainfreezy.  
  
Gaz walked down the street. She needed to get stuff. She had decided to got to the 24/7 deciding that it was HIGHLY unlikely that both she and Nny would decide to go there at the same time. And besides everything was cheaper there.  
  
She laughed cruelly when a woman slapped a man very hard. She enjoyed watching people's love life go to hell. There was just something so entertaining about it.  
  
Gaz walked through the doors of the 24/7. She sighed, and looked at the person behind the counter. He was tall, muscular, and had great teeth, you know, a jock. She felt herself growl inwardly. This wasn't going to be a favorable visit. She could already tell by the look on his face. She'd cracked and eye open, but shut it after getting the run down.  
  
She walked through the isles occasionally picking up some miscellaneous items like chips, gum, and candy. She was getting a pack of cokes when she heard the bell indicating someone's entry or departure. She made her way up to the cash register, uninterested in who was the new comer.  
  
Johnny's eye twitched. He'd just walked into the 24/7, and there was Gaz. She hadn't noticed him. He stood as still as possible while she paid. The man at the counter was looking thoroughly disgusted with her. Apparently he didn't think highly of Gaz.  
  
Johnny watched as he made snide comments to Gaz, and laughed in her face as he rang up her items. Rage boiled inside Johnny. He clenched his fists, and growled.  
  
Gaz heard the growl, and popped an eye open, and fixed it on Nny. What the hell was he doing here? She had been too preoccupied at being pissed at the guy in front of her to notice him. Damn it. She groaned what a great fucking day.  
  
She jumped back when a knife flew through the air, and into the chest of the cashier. Oh well, she didn't like him anyway. She put money on the counter, and grabbed the plastic bag. She turned in the direction of Nny waiting for him to say something, anything.  
  
There was an odd sense of discomfort radiating between the two. They both knew someone had to do something, but what. An all out battle didn't seem all too appealing. Gaz considered just walking out, and not acknowledging him any further. She didn't want to do that either. She sighed knowing what HAD to be done.  
  
"We have a problem. I can't stand being near you, and I hate knowing that you're out there, but I don't know where." Blunt, and really close to being totally honest.  
  
"Err- yeah." Johnny responded, not quite sure of what to say or make of the awkward situation.  
  
"I hate you." Gaz said. Her normal self was returning. WAY too much fluff going on. It REALLY bugged her.  
  
"I hope you die a painful death." She continued.  
  
"I would like nothing more than to watch you suffer some awful horrible fate, and then rot in hell." He growled, becoming angry again. She just knew how to piss him off. She passed him, and walked out the door.  
  
"You're an asshole." She yelled back at him.  
  
"BITCH!" He screamed back. He looked at the dead cashier, sighed, and walked over to the brainfreezy machine. He sure as hell was going to get something out of this, and it might as well be what he came here for.  
  
Myep. That's that chapter. Things are starting to look romantic, in an odd disturbing way. Well review. 


	20. Fin

Fin  
  
I know it's been forever, but there's an explanation for that. This is the last chapter, and I don't want to say good-bye to this fic, but I gotta. Which brings me to my next point, thanx to all the people that reviewed me. It made me feel special, as of now I'm working on a POTC fic, and a one shot one for the Jhonen Vasquez section. Well, here ya go. *tear*  
  
Gaz opened her eyes to look at the shack in front of her. She was going to do this. Even though Nny had tried to kill her, and seriously harmed her, she had to. She walked very slowly up to the door. She giggled evilly at the 'keep off loose soil' sign, and looked at the door.  
  
She stood for a few minutes before ringing the bell. She laughed again when she heard a shrill shriek that replaced the doorbell. She stood for a few moments wondering if her ring had been heard, or not, or if he was even home. Her questions were answered when the door opened. Nny peered through the door, and swung it all the way open dumbfounded.  
  
Johnny wasn't sure why Gaz was there, and it probably showed clearly on his face. He had been thinking about her, a lot actually. He had to hand it to her, she was the only person that had kept his attentions for so long.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding more rude than he had meant to. She opened her eyes, and narrowed them.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you." She growled.  
  
"You knocked on my door- for a reason you won't tell me- am I the only one noticing the flaw in your logic here?" He asked looking at her strangely. She shrugged, and closed her eyes. He surveyed her wondering what she was thinking, and what the hell was wrong with her.  
  
"I'm here because I can't get you off my damn mind, and since neither one of us is having luck killing the other, I'm going to do the one thing I know that I can actually do." He looked at her confused.  
  
"Wha-" He was interrupted by her lips crushing his, nearly causing him to fall to the ground. It took him a few moments to register what was happening, and kiss back. After they broke the kiss he looked at her, and stepped aside letting him into his house.  
  
"If this is going to work, we're going to have to talk." He said as she entered. No matter what the circumstance was, he wasn't going to give up his homicidal tendencies. No fucking way.  
  
Fin.  
  
Aww. Its over. Short sweet and to the point. Dedications to KornChic89, Tigger-180, bride-of-lister, ReiNny, Spork Master G, Dib1308, SqUeEgIr22, Monkey, HappyNoodleGurl, DoomDib777, nny777slavelabour, Invader Blonde the Homicidal Irken Maniac, janey the suicidal maniac, happy noodle, my damn sister, BrittLuvsJTHM, callie, Omelettes, Unkowner, and Sodamonster 


End file.
